The Phone Call
by messersmontana
Summary: Claudia is home and Artie is kind of ignoring her buzz after her trip to Eureka. She gets a phone call that cheers her up.


The Phone Call

I really loved the whole Claudia and Fargo thing going on during both crossovers. So here is my fic for them. Claudia is home and Artie is kind of ignoring her buzz after her trip to Eureka. She gets a phone call that cheers her up.

As always, I own nothing but my ideas. I dedicate this to a few friends of mine. EJ, Cassie, and Cherry0208.

WAREHOUSE 13 EUREKA WAREHOUSE 13 EUREKA WAREHOUSE 13 EUREKA WAREHOUSE 13 EUREKA

Claudia finished briefing Artie on everything she'd brought back from Eureka. He didn't sound very impressed, and she was so jazzed about it. She couldn't wait to share her goo with him and he brushed her off like he didn't even care. Of course Myka and Pete were out of town right now, so she couldn't share all the wonders that Eureka shared with the Warehouse. She was bummed and Artie didn't seem to care.

Claudia had left Artie at the Warehouse and went home, going up to her room, she fell onto her bed and sighed. She looked up at the poster she'd hung up last night after getting home from Eureka. It was the poster that Douglas Fargo, head of Global Dynamics, had given to her before she left Eureka. She really liked him, too bad that he lived in Eureka, Oregon and she lived here in South Dakota.

Too bad Doug wasn't here right now. He'd be just as excited as she was about her goo and the other stuff she'd brought back from Eureka. Of course he was the one who gave her all the stuff, so he could understand her excitement. She looked over at the bobble head of Doug and picked it up. "I wish that you were here in person Doug. You get me when no one else does." She said wishfully.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled when she saw the name on the caller ID. "Hey there Doug, you must be a mind reader, I was just thinking about you."

"Hi Claudia, and no I'm not mind reader. I was just thinking about you too. I was making sure that you made it home alright, and last night was too late to call. I hope that everything worked out okay at the Warehouse." He stammered.

Claudia loved it when he got stuttering, it was so cute. "Yeah, I got here late last night and showed everything to Artie this morning." She said and sighed.

Fargo could hear the change in her voice. "Is everything okay Claudia?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just that Artie wasn't impressed with anything that I brought back, especially the goo. Well, he was kind of interested in the device I brought back, even if it wasn't working anymore, but not by much." She explained.

"I'm sure that he was excited on the inside. He was probably just relieved that you had come back instead of staying here. I'm sure that he was worried that we'd try to talk you into staying here in Eureka with us." He suggested.

She loved that he was trying to cheer her up. "Yeah, you're probably right Doug. After all, you did try to get me to stay. And, if I didn't already have such a great crew here, I might have taken you up on the offer." She told him.

He smiled into the phone. "I understand, and I don't blame you. They do seem like a great crew, well Artie doesn't seem to like me very much." He said.

"Oh, no Doug, I'm sure he does. Or at least he will if he got to know you like I do. He just didn't get the chance to know you outside the Warehouse." She explained.

"So, maybe I can come and visit you sometime and not in an official way. Then maybe he'll get a chance to know me and like me? And, I'll get to spend some time to see you." He suggested.

Claudia smiled. "I'd like that Doug. Maybe we can go and see a movie or something if you do come and visit."

"Claudia, are you asking me to go out to the movies with you, like on a date?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She replied.

"Then I accept. I'll see when I can take some personal time off, and let you know. Oh, and before I forget, there will be a care package arriving in a couple of days. I thought that you might like some of Cafe Diem's specialties." He explained.

"Oh yum, I already miss Cafe Diem. Vincent has a craft there. You're all so lucky to have him. And by the way Doug, I miss you too." She said.

"I miss you too Claudia. I'll give you a call later. You take care of yourself and I'm sure that Artie will come around and get excited about your goo." He told her.

"Thanks Doug. You know, I am really glad that you called. I needed to hear a friendly voice right then, and Myka and Pete are out of town. Thanks again." She admitted.

"Anytime Claudia. If you just need to talk, or whatever, I'll always be here. I'm always just a phone call away." He promised.

"The same goes here Doug. I'll talk to you later." She told him.

"Talk to you later Claudia." He said before he hung up the phone.

Claudia hung up her phone and smiled at the poster of Fargo. She'd really needed that phone call, he cheered her up and she wasn't so upset with Artie anymore. She got up off of her bed and carried the Doug bobble head over to her desk. She decided that she was going to go downstairs and make herself some lunch.

She held up the Fargo bobble head and kissed it before placing it on her desk. "Thanks again Doug." She whispered, and then she walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

WAREHOUSE 13 EUREKA WAREHOUSE 13 EUREKA WAREHOUSE 13 EUREKA WAREHOUSE 13 EUREKA

I hope you liked my story, I enjoyed writing it. I think that Fargo and Claudia were just so cute together. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
